Sonrisas (Genbu x Kiki)
by ASaintRedaer
Summary: había sido una tarde mágica, intercambiaron tantas sonrisas y suspiros que el otro les robaba, disfrutando de su compañía. Mientras desde una colina lejana, sus amigos lo observaban. Puede ser demasiado cursi para los gustos... luego no digan que no les advertí
**Sonrisas**

Lo veo caminar entre su gran número de amigos, como siempre, una gran multitud de chicos y chicas se quedan mirándolo atónitos, y estoy seguro de que yo no soy la excepción. Allí esta, con sus gráciles movimientos y riendo, contagiando a los demás e iluminando la estancia con sus sonrisa.

De repente me ve, siento unas cosquillas en el estómago cuando lo veo acercarse, se acerca sonriente hacía mí, cada una de sus pisadas resuena en mi mente, mientras que de manera hermosa, sus labios formulan mi nombre, en un susurro, haciéndome perder la postura y prácticamente temblar como un perro callejero y abandonado, todo que puede conseguir con una sola sonrisa, con una sola palabra.

Sigue pronunciando mi nombre a cada paso, pero es como si por más que caminase, más se alejase de mí, "Genbu… Genbu…" se escucha con cada golpe en mi mente, de repente doy un salto…

− GENBU − un golpe directamente en mi cabeza, me pongo derecho, estoy sentado en mi asiento, en el instituto, todo el salón en carcajadas, mientras una mirada reprobatoria de Tokisada, mi mejor amigo, sabe perfectamente que pasa cuando ve el color carmesí sobre mi rostro. Seguramente los demás crean que es la vergüenza de dormirme en clase, pero la verdad es que Tokisada sabe perfectamente lo que me sucede, pues mira a Kiki Lida un segundo y me devuelve la mirada, ahora algo comprensivo.

− Amigo, deberías descansar más − dice con voz suave, como una sugerencia normal, pero solo lo hace por disimular, me pasa una hoja de papel que se me había caído por el sobresalto.

Lo que me faltaba, estamos justo a la mitad de un examen y he servido de burla para todo el salón, bueno al menos así puede que refresquen el cerebro después de una buena risa. Miro a Kiki, este me dirige una mirada fugaz y una sonrisa demedio lado, o eso creo haber visto tras esa bufanda que siempre lleva consigo.

− Debes decírselo algún día − me reclamaba furioso mi mejor amigo, lo quiero mucho, pero en este tema se pone pesado − es que mira que ya no es bueno para ti, o lo olvidas o lo enamoras, pero esto de estar botando las babas por él sin decírselo − frunció aún más el ceño ante las palabras del rubio, definitivamente lo enfermaba, no lo podía creer, pero a la vez lo agradecía, era su forma de demostrar que sí le importaba la situación sentimental de Genbu − prométeme que al menos lo intentarás.

− Si claro − digo con voz irrelevante − solo si te calmas y podes ir al entrenamiento en paz − ambos soltamos una risa y salimos corriendo pues íbamos retrasados.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…**_

− Vamos Kiki admítelo, si te gusta, te gusta y mucho − Paradox no paraba de hablarme, me insistía e insistía, para que hiciera una confesión que la verdad, no me gustaría hacer pública, pues por mucho que me guste, no creo que sea correspondido, por tal motivo sería ofenderme a mi mismo, y no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

− Que no, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir Paradox, de verdad no me molestes − frunzo el ceño, y fulmino con la mirada a mi amiga, es que, no puede entenderlo… aunque si se piensa con más detenimiento, la verdad es que lo entiende perfectamente, y porque lo entiende, sabe que le miento cada vez que niego que el chino de intercambio me interesa, me interesa bastante.

− Pero ¿Por qué eres tan malo? − hace unos pucheros que la hacen ver tan infantil, no puedo resistir la risa, es que no puedo enojarme con ella, o por lo menos, no puedo hacer que me dure el enojo − no tiene nada de malo admitir que te gusta un chico tan guapo, es que solo su rostro, su piel morena, y sus brazos… − hace un gesto gracioso, como si se lo imaginara, río fuerte y me pongo bastante colorado, recuerdo su físico perfectamente, típico de un gran atleta, pero no es solo eso lo que me gusta de él, me parece sencillo, y no un patán como la mayoría del equipo, y eso para mí vale oro.

Paradox me mira y nota mi sonrojo, por más que intento que me deje en paz siempre me pasa lo mismo.

− Y aun así lo vas a seguir negando − dice con otro puchero más en la cara − no puedo creer que seas así con tu, prácticamente hermana, ¿por qué eres tan malo? − me retira la vista, y se niega a dirigirme la palabra el resto de camino, absorta por completo con un chico en un intercambio de mensajes.

 _ **Al día siguiente en la escuela**_

− Pero donde rayos est… ah, − en un susurro una chica de un cabello celeste empieza a llamar la atención de un rubio cercano a ella. − pensé que no ibas a venir Tokisada.

− Es solo que tuve problemas para distraer a Genbu − dice el chico rubio con algo de molestia en su semblante.

− Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ese par deben estar hoy en el receso justo bajo el viejo pino, recuerda llevarlo allí a tiempo − sentenció la chica señalando con el dedo a su cómplice.

− Si, si, como digas, ahí estará − agregó el chico rubio − espero que esto funcione, por el bien de ese par.

Paradox empujaba a su amigo, hacía el viojo árbol de pino, cuando este seguía renegando que prefería pasar el receso en la biblioteca como acostumbraba normalmente, pero su amiga hacía caso omiso a los alegatos del tibetano, y seguía llevándolo. "¿A qué va todo esto?" se preguntaba Kiki mientras su amiga con determinación lo dejaba justo bajo el árbol. Tras observar que Paradox recibía un par de mensajes, Kiki empezaba a aburrirse y planeo irse sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero para su mala suerte, ella lo descubrió justo cuando se había decidido y lo hizo esperar allí con la excusa de que iba por una amiga y volvería al tiempo.

− ¿qué te traes ahora Paradox? − espetó Kiki al aire, con algo de desespero en su voz.

− Vamos Genbu, no te estoy diciendo mentiras, debemos estar bajo el viejo pino lo más pronto posible para una reunión del equipo − repetía Tokisada por enésima vez a un Genbu que seguía completamente escéptico.

− Pero… ¿por qué no en el gimnasio como se hace siempre? − alegaba con cara de incredulidad.

− Ya te lo dije Genbu, el entrenador quiere algo de aire libre hoy, no solo a sudor y calcetines.

− Pero es que…

− Ya cállate y vamos − el rubio tomo por el brazo a su amigo y a la fuerza lo llevo hasta el viejo pino, allí, vislumbro desde lo lejos a la chica de cabellos celestes, le escribió un par de veces a la chica para que dejara a su amigo solo, y envió a Genbu diciendo que no se demoraría.

Al llegar bajo el árbol, Genbu se sintió incomodo, saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza al joven de cabellos castaños, mientras este se sonrojaba levemente y le daba una sonrisa por respuesta. Un silencio incomodo se instaló al instante, con ambos chicos completamente avergonzados, e intentando ocultar el sonrojo que causaba cada uno de ellos en el otro.

− ¿Cómo has estado Genbu? − sacó con voz tímida el menor, solo para romper el silencio, pues la verdad ya había entendido que era lo que se traía Paradox bajo la manga. "Nunca cambiará" se decía para sus adentros.

− Bi… Bien Kiki − contesto Genbu rascando su cabello − ¿ y tú?

− Ahh.. bien si, he estado algo ocupado…

Una vez se abrieron al otro y empezaron a conversar, cada uno iba conociendo a su acompañante, iban riendo y disfrutando el teimpo juntos, había sido una tarde mágica, intercambiaron tantas sonrisas y suspiros que el otro les robaba, disfrutando de su compañía. Mientras desde una colina lejana, sus amigos lo observaban.

− Misión cumplida − exclamó con un salto la chica.

− Si tienes razón, esos dos solo necesitaban un empujón.


End file.
